Interruption
by GreenLeoFiend
Summary: A series of interruptions causes trouble at the Technodrome. Based off the 80's series. Revision


****

Interruption

**A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Fanfiction  
**  
**Written By **

Stef With a F

**_Disclaimers: Mirage Studios owns the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, April O'Neal, The Shredder, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady. This Fan Fiction is based off the 80's/90's cartoon. "Marsha and Jon" were mentioned on the show. I only made up a few minor characters as fillers_**

Author note: Revised to remove semi-author insertions. Sorry to previous reviewers, for I appreciated them all. I saved a copy of your reviews before I removed the previous version. Please feel free to review again.

Rating: TV-PG : Mild Violence and Bickering

* * *

"_But Jonathan, I love you!" Bethany cried. _

Jonathan shook his head, and laughed nervously. He turned his back to Bethany, picked

up his backed suitcase and made his way to the doorway.

"I used to believe that," he said coldly.

"But it is still true! Jonathan why don't you believe me!" Bethany cried desperately, she

fell to her knees, and tugged on Jonathan's pant cuff. "Look at me!"

Krang opened and closed his mechanical hands in anticipation as his eyes were fixed on

the display screen. "Pathetic!"

"Because you were sleeping with his brother you hussy!" Krang screamed. "He saw you!

You didn't have to decency to shut the drapes!"

_"What about the baby?!" Bethany screamed! _

Jonathan turned around, his face white, "What baby!?! Honey, are you pregnant!?"

"You moronic fool!" Krang shouted. "She's lying!"

Bethany got up to her feet and wiped her tears.

"Yes Jonathan, I'm going to have your child. We will be one happy family again..."

Jonathan face suddenly turned cold.

"Who's the father?" he demanded.

Bethany covered her mom with disgust. "Jonathan!"

"Jonathan who?!" he retorted.

Krang laughed. "I told you that you should have stayed with Marsha!"

_"Mmm? Jonathan who?" Jonathan repeated. He stared at Bethany actually expecting an answer. _

Bethany shook her head.

Krang glanced to the clock it was 2:51pm it was Friday afternoon, which meant a nasty cliffhanger for the rest of the weekend.

"I wasn't hoping it would come to this," Bethany coolly stated, as she reached into her blouse and retrieved a gun.

"No one... No-"

_We interrupt "Crystal Falls" for an important Newsbreak._

Krang cursed at the display screen.

"Couldn't you wait 5 minutes?!?!" he shouted. "Damn moronic channel six news!"

He felt like tossing a dart at the digital April O' Neal but knew that would only damage the screen meaning in the unlikely chance Crystal Falls would resume today, a broken TV would just make matters worse.

"Blah, blah blah!" Krang shouted as April blabbered on about whatever crisis was going on. He would have continued to blabber on if he didn't discover what he discovered next.

"SAKI!" Krang screamed.

Shredder, who was in the other side of the technodrome ran into Krang's private display room.

"Krang?! What is it!?" Shredder shouted annoyed. He was doing his daily routine

dusting his vases and antique records. He sent Bebop and Rocksteady off on a mission, and was under the understanding that this was Krang's sacred soap opera time, and wouldn't be disturbed.

"Did you order the mutants to seize the National Bank on Third street?!" Krang shouted.

Shredder rolled his eyes. Was this really why he demanded his presence?

"Yes!" Shredder shouted. "I just wanted them out of my hair for just a hour of my time! I thought it was time for your stupid soap opera Krang!"

Krang nodded, "Yes it is! But your moronic mutants decided to make so much trouble!

Did you know that Princess from that country was scheduled to be in the building! The potential security leak prompted that red headed bimbo O' Neal to interrupt my soap!"

Shredder laughed. "Is that what got your riled up?!"

"Shut up Saki!" Krang growled. "You don't want me as an enemy!"

Shredder smirked.

"It amazes me how you can be so submerged in such dramatic rummage!"

Krang curled his tentacles in a threatening manner.

"You know Saki, I wouldn't laugh. Not with the way, you deal with the mutants. If I submitted a few of my home videos to American Funniest Videos! You know Saki! I could have won over $100,000 by now!"

Shredder glared at Krang.

"You wouldn't dare," he snapped. "Or I will just have to send General Tregg the video of you crying the day Jon and Marsha got divorce on that dumb soap!"

Krang gasped. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me!"

"Just get out!" Krang shouted. "And never again interrupt my soap!"

Shredder rolled his eyes and left the room.

Krang reached out to the phone and dialed the phone.

"Hello? You have reached DirecTV's customer service line, Mary speaking, can I help you?"

"Uh yeah...I would like to get Soap Net added to my service."

Mary nodded, "Very good sir. For survey purposes may I ask you why you would like this channel added? For your wife? If so, we can add the Romance Movie package this week only for half the price."

"Ummm... yeah, sounds good," Krang said. No way was he going to admit that he

wanted this channel.

"Very good Sir. May we help you with anything else today?" the operator asked.

"No thank you," Krang said before hanging up the phone.

**The End**


End file.
